The Truth Behind The White Lies
by KillEmWithKindness02
Summary: Riley suspects Lucas is having an affair with another woman. When it comes down to one, Love is War.
1. The Beginning

_**The Truth Behind The White Lies**_

 _"Hatred is blind_ _as well as love."_

 _-Oscar Wilde_

 _"That would be the biggest betrayal." She looked him in the eyes. "I want you to be honest. Did you sleep with her?"_

 _He looked Riley in the eyes. "I'm not."_

 _Riley's eyes filled with tears. She knew how he played his games...and he just lied to her._

* * *

 **One Week Earlier**

Riley's eyes opened. She faced the ceiling and smiled at the man who had his hands around her bare body, last night wasn't a regular night it was more than that. She turned around to face him and just then his sea green eyes landed on hers. "Good morning, Princess."

She smiled, four years of marriage and he still gave her the butterflies. He still made her breathe heavily, she still stuttered around him, but that's what he found adorable. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Plenty of fun." he said as he kissed her forehead. "Why don't you say we go for round three?"

"Can't. We have to go to work, remember?"

"Let's not go." Lucas said as he inched his naked body closer to the brunette's.

She laughed and held onto his waist. "As much as I would love to not go to work..." She got out of bed and walked to the closet. "Get ready."

He changed into his work clothes and followed his beloved downstairs. "I'll be home from work around 7:00."

"I'll see you then. Don't get into a crime I don't think they'll let me work on your case." She teased as he pulled her in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." he opened the door and got into his car.

Riley drove to work, to one of the best Law Firms in New York. She has been working at The Blanch Law Firm ever since she got married with Lucas, they are a busy couple but they make time for each other. She loved him and he loved her, they went to college together. Even though they broke up for a few years they still remained friends-he swept her off her feet and Riley knew she was in love.

They moved in together after college ended for the both of them, he got a job as a veterinarian and she became an attorney just like her mother. Riley's life was changing for the better.

* * *

Riley unlocked the door to her apartment in Greenwich Village, she collapsed right on the floor and let out a breath. She spent the whole day revising files and going through medical records for her recent clients. Her eyes were exhausted and she could just sleep and act dead, it was 8:17 and she heard no sign of Lucas.

"Lucas?" she walked over to the kitchen, "You home?"

She heard no answer. She undid her hair and ran a hand through it, Lucas wasn't home and it worried her. He was never home late. Then she heard a door open and slam shut.

"Lucas is that you?" She walked towards the door and found Lucas's fists balled, he looked like he was ready to punch a wall. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?!" He bellowed.

"Wow, Lucas easy."

He faced the door and punched it with his palm. "Did you make dinner?"

"I just got-"

"Yes or No?!"

"Lucas, what is-"

"I'm going out."

"What?"

"Don't go looking for me i'll be home tomorrow." He opened the door and slammed it shut again.

Riley just watched him go, she has never seen him like that and it scared her. What was his reason to come home angry and yell at her?

* * *

 **Short Chapter! I'm Sorry! This is just a teaser trailer and I don't know when i'll fully start this story!**

 **Let me know what you think. Why was Lucas mad? And tell me if I should continue it.**

 **If you are new check out my other stories. "By Malice Through Agony" and "When You Made Your Choice"**

 **Don't forget to Review...=)**


	2. Forgive

_**The Truth Behind The White Lies**_

 _"One lie is enough to question all truths._ _"_

 _-Anonymous_

Riley opened the door to her apartment and set her coat down along with her briefcase. Her head was aching and she was sad, it had been eleven hours since she's last seen Lucas and he wasn't answering her calls. He just left without giving her a reason, he was a complete different person. She dialed his number again and waited on the couch, she heard it ring...inside the house.

"Lucas?"

"Over here babe."

She walked towards the kitchen across the hall, her high heels clicked with the floor getting louder as she entered the kitchen. Candles were lit up and a chicken was cooked and placed in the middle of the round table along with plates, knives, and a glass filled with white wine. He was in a nice black shirt that hugged his muscles, his hair was tousled and he had a wry smile.

"What's this?"

He finished pouring wine on his cup and sauntered over to the brunette. "It's my way of saying i'm sorry. I came home yesterday angry and I yelled at you." he placed his hands on the Riley's waist. "I lost a patient yesterday during surgery...and it was a mistake to try and wash the pain off with alcohol. I'm really sorry I yelled at you. Do you forgive me?"

How could she not? Losing a human during surgery should hurt as much as losing an animal. "Of course I do." she pulled him in for a hug. "I'm sorry about your patient, it shouldn't have been easy."

He smiled and kissed her, their lips moved in perfect sync. He placed his hands right on her ass and pulled her in closer, he wanted nothing more at the moment to feel her and make love to her. He felt her pull away, "What's wrong?"

She pushed him back, alarmed. "Why do you smell like perfume?"

"What?"

"You smell like perfume. Why do you smell like perfume?!"

He raised his shirt, showing his abs. "Riley, I put on your perfume on accident. I wanted to smell good for you and I sort of put yours on, it was a bad idea to change in the dark."

She sighed and looked at the ground, her heart beated uncontrollably at the thought of him cheating. "I-"

He wrapped his hands around her waist again and smiled. "It's fine. Don't worry about it, you wanna eat?"

"Yeah. I actually do."

* * *

Riley came home with grocery bags in her hands, she got off of work early so she can make dinner for the guests that were arriving. She had just finished putting the lasagna in the oven when Lucas arrived, he took off his lab coat and smiled at the brunette. "Party for two?"

"Actually more like a party for five," Riley said as she placed glass plates on the dinner table. "Maya, Josh and Isadora Smackle are coming over."

"Smackle? Why did you invite her?"

"Lucas be nice. Farkle left for a business trip on the day of their wedding anniversary and left her here, how do you think she felt? So I convinced her to come here for dinner."

Lucas kissed the brunette on the cheek and walked towards the fridge. "He had a good reason."

"Leaving because of a last minute call isn't a good reason."

The sandy haired blonde stared at his wife. "There was a financial problem with his company that could make him lose millions, if that happened to me i'd be out-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence." Riley warned as she crossed her arms and eyed her husband.

"Sorry. I'm just saying if she wants to keep living first class she should let him make the money and she should just sit back and take care of the house."

Riley ran a hand through her hair and sauntered towards the blonde. "Babe?" she asked in a nice tone which alerted Lucas.

"Yes?" he muttered, preparing for a good yell.

She played with the collar of his white button-up shirt before she pulled him closer to her with force, "If you don't want your dick bit in half I suggest you stop making sexist comments."

He sighed and smiled, "Sorry."

"You better be." she walked up the stairs. "Keep an eye on the stove and start making the salad."

* * *

"Peaches!" Riley yelled as she hugged her best friend.

"Honey!"

They both ran into each other's arms and hugged. Josh had both his fingers placed in his ears so he can mute the girls screams, Lucas laughed as he shook his hand.

Riley hugged her Uncle and took the wine they brought.

Lucas had his hands out ready to hug Maya, but she completely ignored him. "Don't touch me." She taunted as she passed him.

"Some will just never change." Josh laughed as he slapped Lucas's shoulder and followed him to the round dining table.

"What'd you make?" Maya asked as she took a seat next to her fiancee and to her left, Lucas.

"She made lasagna." Lucas answered as he sipped his wine.

"I'm sorry Lucas, but did you happen to hear your name?" The blonde mocked as she made eye contact with him.

"I didn't hear you say Riley's either."

She stood up from her seat as if she was ready to give him a smack, but Josh pulled her back down leaving Lucas laughing. "He's asking for it." Maya said as she switched seats with Josh.

"You guys aren't in High School anymore. You both are twenty-five...start acting like it." Riley said as she made her Uncle laugh.

"She started it." Lucas whined, sounding like a five year old.

Riley meandered to the kitchen, but on her way there she heard the doorbell ring. After opening it she came face-to-face with Isadora Smackle.

"Smackle." Riley said as she hugged her. Isadora looked incredibly gorgeous without the turtlenecks and glasses...in her words- _spects._

"Cotton Candy Face." she let go of the brunette and made her way towards the dining table, giving everyone kisses on the cheeks and she sat next to Maya.

Riley placed the lasagna in front of everyone and they all eyed it, like a pack of wild dogs going after the same cat. "There's enough for everyone to get thirds, so CHILL!"

Lucas laughed as he pulled the brunette on his lap. Smackle grunted as she held on to her neck, "Smackle, you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just something has been stuck in my throat. Do you have any water?"

Riley nodded and walked towards the fridge to pour her a glass of water.

"You feeling okay?" Maya asked as she looked at her friend.

"Yeah, i'ts just this cold I have."

Riley handed her the glass of water and sat on her seat. "So, Maya have you guys picked out a honeymoon location?"

She nodded and looked at her fiancee. "Cancun, Mexico."

"Nice," Lucas said clapping his hands.

"Yeah, it was Josh's idea." Maya slurped her wine and served herself some salad.

"I think I know why." Lucas said as he raised both his eyebrows.

"First of all, that wasn't the reason. It was because I wanted to see Maya in a bikini."

She laughed. "Yeah, who wouldn't?"

Riley, Smackle and Lucas all raised their hands. "Shut up." The blonde said rolling her eyes.

"Lucas why did you suppose you knew why Josh chose Cancun?" Riley said as she looked at him, sternly.

"I...it...it's a nice place. Who wouldn't want to go?"

"You gonna lie to your wife in the presence of her Uncle?" Josh said wanting him to get in trouble by his wife, in a playful manner.

"What's the real reason, Josh?" Riley asked.

"Beach...girls...bikinis."

"That's messed up." Lucas said as he looked at Josh. "Trying to get me in trouble in front of my own woman?"

"You walked right into that one."

"Alright I warned you last time. And now i'm going to tell them." she threatened.

"C'mon Riley."

"Lucas asked to go to the beach when we were in Hawaii. I assumed he wanted to go out for a paddle," Lucas tried to make noise, but she continued to talk over him. "Anyways we get there and I take my magazine, I look up and he's flipped over...I see him panicking and splashing water everywhere..." she paused to laugh. "I told you to take swimming lessons."

Everyone, but Lucas began to laugh and taunt him. "Okay, that's enough."

"Oh c'mon at least I didn't tell them you have a birthmark on your left but-"

"Riley!" he said louder to keep her quiet, they all began to laugh leaving Lucas a bright shade of red. "It was one of the most embarrassing moments of my life where my girlfriend had to swim over towards me and save my life. We were only together for two months-"

"Four months." The brunette corrected.

"Yeah, but the whole point was that she saved my life and the woman I love became my hero."

She smiled and held onto his hands. Everyone smiled while Maya made gagging noises.

"So, Smackle...any sign of Farkle?" Lucas asked as he looked at the brunette who had her eyes on him.

"Yeah, he's talking to his business partner and the problem should be solved by next week."

"That's great," Riley said as she looked at her.

"It is."

* * *

 **What'd you guys think? Should I continue it?**

 **Bhare: You're in for a surprise...**

 **Diana: Hope I didn't disappoint...**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	3. Pink Lip Stain

_**The Truth Behind The White Lies**_

 _"Forget what hurt you in the past, but never forget_

 _what it taught you."_

 _-Unknown_

Riley opened the door to her apartment once she came home from work. She sauntered passed Lucas who was sitting on the couch with his phone in front of his face, smiling. She acknowledged how cute he looked and placed her stuff on the kitchen island, following a glass of red wine.

"Hey," she said as she kissed his cheek. Once she did so he placed his phone screen, down on his chest.

"Hey, babe." he took out his phone once she sat on the other side of the same couch and began typing.

"How was work?" she asked as she sipped her wine.

Lucas fixed his glasses and started typing before he answered her. "It was fine. You?"

"Well i'm working on a case where my client is being accused of murder."

He finally set his phone down and looked at the brunette, "Is he guilty?"

"Of course not, he was at a family dinner when the incident occurred. He even has proof."

He simply nodded and returned his gaze to his I Phone 6. "Hey, would you mind me going over to Zay's tomorrow?"

She drank out of her her glass cup one more time and wondered if she had anything planned with the love of her life-Lucas. She was going to be out with some friends either way so he was safe to go anywhere. "Yeah."

"Alright." he said clearly engaged in his phone.

"I also have plans tomorrow, so I won't be home till eleven." She realized he wasn't paying attention. "Lucas." she said as she took the phone away from him.

He quickly sat upright and took the phone out of her hands.

"Did you hear me?" she asked, ignoring the fact that he was overly protective of his phone.

He nodded, once again eyes on his phone. _Since when is he always using it?_ Riley thought. "I'm going to head onto the shower."

"Love you."

"I love you, too." The brunette replied as she walked up the stairs.

* * *

The brunette slipped into her black lace dress and redid her makeup, making it thicker and re-curling her loose hairs to frame her face. She put on a few dabs of perfume and walked down the stairs where she found Lucas's phone. She eyed it like she just found a cat in her house, even though she didn't own one. As she walked passed it and into the fridge to take out the wine, she felt tempted to unlock it and read what he was typing the other day.

She sipped her wine and looked at it, refusing temptation. What was his reason to be typing and smiling that he wouldn't be paying attention to his wife? Riley finally gave in and sauntered towards the phone, but before she could turn it on a knock on the door made her change her mind. Riley opened the door and faced her fellow friend and worker at the same company she was in.

"Damn Girl!" Riley's friend, Tayla, said as she examined her petite body. "Keep in mind you're married."

She laughed as she hugged her friend, "I never forget."

"Where's-?"

"Right here," Brandon said as he peeked his head through the door. He wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and kissed her cheek. "You ready?" asked Brandon as he faced Riley.

"Yeah, just let me get my coat and we're good to go."

As Riley got her coat-that was laying on the kitchen counter right next to Lucas's phone-she couldn't help, but feel disappointed in herself for wanting to go through his stuff. She shook her head in disappointment and joined her two friends out the door.

The drive there consisted of laughter and loud music, Brandon was driving with his girlfriend's hand laced in with his. Riley was in the back seat of the car with her phone out checking if she had any missed calls from Zay-she figured if he left her phone at their house he'd be smart enough to call her from Zay's phone, but he never did.

They entered the restaurant and sat down on the table, following a very expensive order that Riley was happy to pay for.

"And then he got on a knee," Riley concluded her and Lucas's proposal story.

"Wow, how did he have time to plan all of that?" Tayla asked as she drank from her glass, that contained red wine.

"I don't know. He just did." Riley smiled as she drew circles with her finger on her elbow. "After that I was swamped at work and we hardly saw each other, but we made it through."

"You guys are my definition of a long-lasting couple." Tayla smiled as she checked her phone and typed away.

She laughed as the waitress placed the food on their table, Riley's plate landed in front of her's and she nearly threw up at the sight of her burger. She didn't know why she wasn't feeling like eating, she was hungry not to long ago.

"Alright, alright," Brandon muttered as he eyed his big turkey ham sandwich. "This should do me good."

Riley suddenly began to feel disgusted, the only food that seemed to catch her attention was the fries. She blankly stared at her food until Tayla waved a hand through her face, "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

* * *

Riley and Brandon waited outside of the restaurant as Tayla went into the bathroom inside. She held onto her coat with both her hands and enjoyed the cold breeze blowing on her, Riley didn't know why she felt the sudden rush of disgust towards her food. Then followed the intense smell of unpleasant fish and cold water, she was surprised she didn't vomit. As she stared at the night sky, Brandon tried for a conversation. "How long have you been working at the firm?"

"Four years," Riley answered as her gaze landed on his.

He nodded and silence grew, "I can't believe how long this woman takes." Brandon was waiting for his girlfriend to hurry out of the bathroom, but she was taking a long time.

"Gotta be patient, it could be her time of month."

He shook his head, as if he didn't want to hear her continue. "That would explain the ice cream in her fridge."

Riley laughed. "Could be. How long have you two been together?"

"Seven months." He answered as he put his hands on his pockets and looked down at his shoes. "She's very important to me."

"I could tell."

"How's it like being married? You know, with Lucas? Is it tough?" He asked as his eyes landed on hers.

"Of course not, why?" She then gasped, "Don't tell me you're planning on-OH MY GAWD-you're going to propose?" Riley asked as her hand landed on the cap of his shoulder.

"I don't know if she's ready." he answered.

"Nonsense. Tayla loves you and you love her...I say go for-" Riley stopped when she heard a car race down the street and park on the far right from her. A very angry man got out of the car and walked towards them. Riley didn't know who it was at first, but when the man got closer she realized it was her husband.

"Lucas?"

He walked passed her and stopped when he was in front of Brandon. "Who the hell are you?" Brandon took a couple of steps back, clearly confused.

"Lucas..." Riley grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

He pushed Brandon down and grabbed Riley's hand, pulling her along with him. Riley felt Lucas's grip tighten at every step they took, she didn't know what was the reason he acted like that in front of her friend and she didn't need to know why, but he was sure as hell going to get yelled at when they got home.

He parked the car in front of their apartment and opened the car door for her. His hand landed on her forearm as he pulled her up the steps and into the apartment. "Let me go!"

"C'MON!" he yelled which frightened Riley. The door opened and slammed shut. "WHO THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"What is wrong with you?" Riley asked as she grabbed her marked hand. "Don't ever touch me like that again."

"Are you cheating on me?" asked the man that balled his fist. The house lights shined on his face and Riley could see his red eyes, had he been crying?

"What are you talking about?"

"You were on a date, weren't you? With that man?" Lucas demanded answers.

"Brandon? He's just my friend. You've met him before."

Lucas steadied his breathing, "Then why didn't you tell me you weren't going to be home?"

Riley was angry, she told him the other night that she was going out. Why wasn't he paying attention? _Because of that damn phone._ "I did, but you were just to interested on your phone that you weren't paying attention to me when I told you."

He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, "But no call?"

"You left your phone here! How was I supposed to call you?"

Lucas realized he had lost this conversation big time, but he didn't want to be wrong. Riley always won their arguments and he was always left feeling like the dumbass husband. "I'm going out."

"Luc-" Before she could finish, the door had been slammed and she was left home alone, once again. She walked towards the kitchen for a drink of water and found glasses of wine and bottles of beer.

 _Of course_ , Riley thought. She wasn't in the mood for cleaning, but seeing the mess irritated her. She put the bottles in a white bag and the wine in the fridge, she picked up both the glasses of empty wine and stopped once she saw a light pink lips stain on one of them. It couldn't have been Riley's because she only wears dark colors on her lips, she was clearly confused. He said he was going to be in Zays' house. She put the glass on the sink and walked back upstairs.

 _Is Lucas seeing another girl?_ Was the only question that came to Riley's mind.

 **What do you think? How will the story continue?**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	4. Facade

_**The Truth Behind The White Lies**_

 _"The only stress i'm under, is the one you put me through."_

 _-KillEmWithKindness02_

It was now 2:31 a.m. and Riley couldn't sleep, she rolled over on her bed and looked out the window to see a full moon. She missed Lucas's hands wrapped around her waist and his heart warming kisses, he would sometimes fall asleep in their embrace that Riley would have to wriggle around to get out of it-even though he wouldn't let her. Her mind played the same memory all over again, the light pink lip stain. _What could it mean? Did he invite a girl over?_ Riley had every right to worry about it, as much as she wanted to stay mad at him for the way Lucas acted in front of her friend, she couldn't. It was just worry with hints of sadness.

Riley fixed her pillow and changed positions on her bed facing the wall. Where could Lucas have gone? Where does he go when he leaves for the night's? Riley didn't know what to do. She couldn't sleep and she didn't want to get out of bed. Could she just spend the remaining seven hours till morning falls idling on her bed? She checked for any missed calls...nothing. The date on her phone read 12-16-16. She quickly sat upright and rubbed her eyes to see if she was just hallucinating...she wasn't.

December 17, 2016 was Lucas's birthday. How could she have missed that? And why wouldn't he have told her? She ran a hand through her disheveled hair and stared at her phone once more, she'd forgotten his birthday.

Riley got in the shower and cleaned the house. She didn't clean the glass of wine to have proof once she confronts Lucas, he must have a pretty good explanation.

Riley called Maya twice before she finally answered.

 _Riley?_

"Maya, can you come over?"

 _Do you have any idea what time it is?_

"Please, I really need a friend right now."

She heard the blonde sigh. I'll _be there in thirty minutes._

* * *

Maya knocked on Riley's door and waited for her to open it. Why would she have called her at this time? The door opened and Maya let herself in, her house was warm and cleaned. She turned to face her friend who looked like she had just finished crying, she wrapped her cardigan over her stomach and chest to keep her warm. "Why'd you call me at this time?"

Riley had no idea how she was going to come out with this. "I think Lucas is seeing someone else."

Maya froze. _Lucas? Seeing someone else? That's preposterous._ "Okay, I need you to breathe-"

"This isn't funny, Maya." She walked over to the kitchen and Maya followed, taking a seat on the barstool. Riley looked at the glass once more. "Look." She handed Maya the glass and she stared at it blankly. "He said he was going to be at Zays' house-"

"It's mine," Maya interrupted.

"What?" Asked the brunette, full attention on her.

"The lip stain, it's mine. Josh and I came over yesterday once Lucas got home from Zays' house. We hung out and drank wine..." Maya put the cup down and watched the brunette sigh in relief.

"I...I'm...damn i'm an idiot."

Maya sauntered to her best friend who was in front of her and gave her a hug. "Do you think Lucas is capable of doing that? Riley he's in love with you. He's not the perfect man and some mistakes will question your marriage, but this..." she motioned towards the glass cup. "This should never be one of them."

"You're right." Riley said below a sob, "I was just scared, i'm sorry."

"It's fine." She looked around the house and found it completely quiet, she would expect snoring from Lucas, but the house was eerily quiet. "Where is Lucas by the way?"

"We got into an argument and he left. He hasn't called me back and i'm getting worried, he's never been like this Maya."

"Like how?" The blonde asked as she sat down on the bar stool and looked at her best friend.

Riley slid off her cardigan and showed her the red handprint on her forearm, she heard Maya gasp. "He's never gotten this angry at me..."

Maya walked towards the brunette once more and touched her forearm, causing her to flinch. "That son of a-"

"He thought I was cheating and...he got mad." Riley put on her gray cardigan and wiped the upcoming tears away. "I'm fine though."

"Riley, you're not fine."

"Yes I am. It was just jealousy and you know how he gets when he's like that."

"I do, but know...know he's getting abusive." Maya didn't like what she just saw, Lucas laid a hand on her best friend. If he does it once...he does it twice.

"It wasn't abuse. Look i'm too busy...I have to plan his birthday party and then I-"

"Birthday party? For Lucas? The man just hit you-"

"HE DIDN'T HIT ME!" Riley snapped which caused her stomach to hurt, she crouched down on the floor and Maya helped her up.

"Riley, you need to rest. You've been stressing over this..."

"I'm fine, I just need to..." She stopped in her tracks, and looked over at Maya. She was going to throw up, the brunette ran towards the nearest bathroom and spilled her contents on the toilet.

Maya helped pull her hair from her face so no vomit can get on it, this was happening again. Maya knew how much stress Riley has been through, that was the brunette's worst enemy. It always made her stomach hurt and she would throw up, it made her look...dead.

"Look, if you want i'll handle the birthday party. You just need to rest."

Riley threw up once more and breathed heavily, "You're right."

 **I wanted to post once a week, but I just couldn't wait. I had the chapter written down and thought i'd post it. Thank You for reading and I hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **P.S: Did you like my OWN quote?**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	5. Undesired

_**The Truth Behind The White Lies**_

 _"One day...this pain will make sense to you."_

 _-Unknown_

Riley sat on the couch watching the snow fall down on the already white coated road-all alone. Not once had Lucas called her back in the past hours and she wasn't going to cry about it when she can be doing far more things. Her knees intertwined with each other as she drank her water, not one call from him. What could he have possibly been doing? At this time she would've already called him and told him to come home because she misses him, she grabbed the house phone many times getting ready to call him, but something in Riley stopped her. She was the innocent one who was right, Lucas was guilty and wrong...so why should she feel sorry for his mistake?

Riley's phone rang and she quickly turned it over, disappointment marked her face when she realized it wasn't Lucas who called.

"Hey Maya," Riley said as she choked back her sobs.

"Riley, I finished. I have everything down, the cake, guests, food...party's at 6:00 so start getting ready."

Riley checked the time on the gray stove that was on back of her, 4:49 p.m. "Yeah. I'll be ready in an hour."

"Alright."

"Wait. Where is it going to be?" she asked as she ran a hand through her brown hair.

"Smackle's house."

"Smackle? Why there?"

Maya shrugged, "I don't know. She said the party could be at her house. Wasn't she going to be alone, anyways?"

Riley nodded. "Good point. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

Riley entered Smackle's house and stopped when she saw that the house was beautifully decorated with white Christmas lights, people roamed the mansion Smackle called her home, food was placed in the modern kitchen counters, and presents sat on the table table by the Christmas tree. The brunette wore a backless wine dress with her hair parted to the side and blood red heels to go with her dark makeup and outfit.

Lucas greeted her with a kiss on the lips, which Riley pulled away from quickly.

"Are you still mad?" Lucas asked as he placed his left palm on Riley's back holding his glass of wine on his right hand.

Sounds of talking and laughter almost made it impossible for her to hear him, she inched closer to him and whispered in his ear. "Look let's not do this here. It's your birthday and you should have fun."

He kissed her again before he walked back towards Zay, Josh and a group of other friends. Riley walked towards her friends as they sat in a lounge right by the living room. The girls sat in a circle with wine in their hands, Riley sat next to Maya and gave her a side hug. "Thank you, Maya. I would have never pulled this off."

"Just doing good deeds for my best friend." her smile faded, "And I am never doing this again."

The talk motioned towards them when Smackle asked about Riley's work. "How was your client, Riley? You know with the murder case?"

"Innocent." Riley answered as she looked at Smackle who wore a black halter dress with her glasses off and hair grabbed into a bun. "How's Farkle? Is he alright?"

Smackle winced and answered her question, "Fine. On Saturday he tells me if the condition volatiles or if he's fine."

"As his lawyer i'd like to defend him," Someone offered Riley wine, but she politely declined as returned her attention to Smackle. "Thank you, Smackle. For letting us throw Lucas's birthday party here."

"Anytime. What's family for?"

"Families are for beating each other up with a stick." Maya answered as she drank for her martini.

"Why are you drinking? Aren't you driving Josh home?" Smackle asked causing Riley to laugh.

"He's dd for tonight."

"Figures." Smackle said. "Are you dd too?"

Riley looked over at Lucas who was holding a glass of wine on his hand. "I guess so." A petite redhead walked in the mansion and Lucas quickly sauntered towards her, Riley didn't know who she was. "Excuse me." She stood up and walked towards them.

"Hi." Riley joined her husband and the girl next to him.

Lucas wrapped his arm around her, "Mia, this is my wife Riley. Riley this is Mia."

They both exchanged handshakes and smiled. The girl was attractive and looked incredibly young, like she was 20.

"Riley, Zay and I are going out for a couple of minutes. So if you can just hang out with Mia while I come back that'll be great."

She looked at the redhead and then smiled at her husband, "Sure."

"Alright." he kissed her temple. "Love you." And just like that he was out the door with Zay.

"So..." Riley stretched out the word. "How did you meet Lucas?"

"I'm an intern at the vet he works at. I help with with some patients and review their medical files."

"Oh. That's great. Are you still in college? You look fairly young."

"Yeah, I go to NYU." Mia said as she followed Riley back to the lounge she was in, passing through a horde of people.

"Oh. Is living on campus hard?"

"Actually I live in a apartment. It's only thirty minutes away from here." Mia answered.

Riley and Mia sat down on the chairs right next to each other and continued their talk. "How old are you? To be exact."

"I'm 19."

19 and a intern at a vet her husband works at? "How long have you been working with Lucas?"

"Three months." Mia answered. "I started in October."

Riley placed her hand n her knee cap. "What made you want to veterinarian?"

"My dog, Barney, died when a snake bit her and I didn't know what to do. From there I knew that saving an animal's life will makeup for what I lost, so I took classes and the more I learned the more I fell in love with the subject."

Riley smiled. "Your-"

"There you are." Maya interrupted. "C'mon let's go sing to the birthday boy." She grabbed Riley's hand and pulled her away. Mia followed as they walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Lucas opened the door to their home and nearly stumbled on to the floor, but Riley got a hold of him just in time. She set the keys down on the countertop and helped him up the stairs. She didn't know how much he drank, but he had too many and she could tell by just looking at him. He grabbed onto the wall as he made it to their room.

"Just take the bed i'll sleep in the living room," Riley said wanting to get away from her intoxicated husband.

"No." he said as he pulled her closer to him, Lucas wrapped his hands around the back of her waist and whispered into the curve of her neck. "Why don't you put on a show for the birthday man."

His breath made Riley's stomach churn and she felt like throwing up, "We really shouldn't Lucas. I have to work tomorrow and i'm leaving early."

"C'mon." his hands landed on her ass. "Just for an hour."

As he kissed her, his hands began unzipping her dress. He laid her down on the bed his body fell onto of hers and Riley could tell he was ready. As the kisses followed down her legs Riley stopped him. "I..."

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked as he looked at her.

"For starters you aren't in the right place for this and you don't have a condom."

He checked his nightstand and found nothing. "Damn it!"

"Let's just save it for some other day-"

"You know there are other types of sex."

She laughed. "That we aren't doing."

He sighed into her neck and cursed, "On my damn birthday."

"Just go take a shower and come sleep with me. I missed you."

He pecked her lips. "Not nearly as much as I missed you."

 **Is he innocent or guilty? Let me know in the reviews and check out my NEWEST story called AMENDED!**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	6. Jut Like Then, Just Like Now

_**The Truth Behind The White Lies**_

 _"Don't dig up in doubt,_ _what you planted in faith."_

 _-Elisabeth Elliot_

 **Major Fluff in the first part...**

A happy married couple consists of love and in relation to mutual feelings. You promise to love each other and tell each other the truth, no matter the outcome and no matter how much it would hurt the other. Riley had the perfect life, that's how she described it. On the weekends Lucas would buy her flowers and have breakfast for her on the kitchen granite counter, followed by a long and passionate good morning kiss. His hands wrapped around her body and he'd make her feel like she was the only woman that felt happy 24/7, sure she'd feel pain sometimes in her stomach and head, but it's not like that was first time. He would take her out for a walk across Central Park and they would always come home in each others arm, wanting every inch of each other. Mornings would be like a 'let's stay in bed all day and just hold each other close', he'd caress her cheek and she'd smile sheepishly. He'd pull her in close and kiss her forehead while she took in his manly scent, the scent she called home.

She felt her stomach knot up at the sight of him walking into their room with nothing, but a towel wrapped around his hips. He'd wink at her and undress himself in front of the brunette. Riley liked when he would try to convince her in taking a shower with him, he'd say "We save more water," or "It's just us, in a tight, clear shower capsule with warm water running down our naked bodies."

She would laugh and politely decline his offer. Then he'd either change in front of her or slowly take off his towel giving her a show. "Oh what?...Are you my own personal male stripper?"

He'd laugh as he slipped on his underwear. "That would mean you're my stripper."

On Sunday's Riley would be in her thin, short pajama shorts reading a book burrowed in her blanket and he'd come from nowhere and start kissing her neck. She would feel his warm lips on her and she'd pull him in close, kissing him and setting him down on the couch as she climbed on top of him. Lucas would be untying his own zipper while she muttered in his ear, "Maybe when i'm not reading you'd get some out of me."

Her husband sighed and laid his head on the pillow. "My pants are down to my knees, you really wanna stop right now?"

She placed her finger on the tip of his nose and smiled, her hair would cascade down to his forehead as he gently blew on her chin.

"Actually," he continued. "I like the feeling right now."

Riley realized how their bodies were lined up perfectly. She hadn't recognized the sudden intensity for his desire in sex, but Riley found it cute. "We have been four years married, aren't you tired of this?"

"Of having sex with you?" Lucas asked as he kissed her, he stopped and stared at her overwhelming brown eyes. "That's practically impossible."

* * *

 **Three Days After Lucas's Birthday Party:**

Riley got out of work early with a smile on her face. She unzipped her jacket and sauntered over to the kitchen where she would be spending most of her time. The smile wouldn't fall off of her face. Today was the day Riley and Lucas first met each other, this was also the same day she received a massive impact from the guy. He bumped into her and nearly knocked the brunette over, if it wasn't for his strong grip she would've fallen hands first on the ground.

 _"Are you okay?"_ He had asked, as his hands were placed on the cap of her shoulders.

 _"I'm fine. Maybe you should watch where you're going next time."_

 _"It's very rare for me to bump into a pretty woman like you, so i'd say i'm glad I did."_

She smiled. Maya was nowhere in sight, just like always. She'd either found another cute guy at the other end of the bar or she ditched her friend.

 _"Can I buy you anything to make up for it?"_

 _"No. I'm fine, it's fine."_

 _"I want to, c'mon."_ He grabbed the wrist of the brunette and led her towards the bar, to his surprise she didn't stop him. After he ordered the brunette a shot, he slid it over to her. _"What's your name?"_

 _"My name is 'I don't drink shot's', you idiot."_

He raised his hands in defense. _"Okay."_ he grabbed the shot and took it away from her reaching point. _"You want anything else?"_

 _"I'm just going to find my friend and call it a night."_

Riley snapped out of the memory when the house door opened. Lucas walked towards her placing his keys on the key holder by the wall. "Hey."

"Hi?" Riley asked unsure, did he forget?

"Is it fine if I go over to Zays' house for a bit?" The man had asked as he sat down on the barstool in front of her. "There's a baseball game today and-" He noticed her stare at the counter, then she forced a smile.

"Yeah.." Riley said as she stopped her voice from cracking. "Just don't be home late."

"Yeah." he said as he began to run out the door, once it closed she sobbed into her arms.

She ran into the bathroom and cried more as she sat on the closed toilet. He forgot. There's always a first right? For what felt like hours of silently crying in the bathroom Riley opened the door and walked out of it. She made it to the kitchen when Lucas placed boxes of food on the dining table. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him, he had a rose in his hand and a smile on his lips. "You called me an idiot for buying you a shot." was all he said. "Who looks like the idiot now?"

She breathed and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I thought you forgot."

"I never forget, Riley."

* * *

 **Flashback to the day Riley and Lucas met at the bar:**

After leaving the incredible looking man, Riley roamed the bar looking for her friend. And luckily she did find her, with a group of guys surrounding the blonde. Riley squeezed through them, she reached her friend who had already drank one to many. "Maya, we should go."

"Guys, this is the girl I was talking about." Maya said as she pointed to her, all the guys whistled.

"Don't touch her, Nathan." Maya said as she wrapped her hand around Riley shoulders. "Out we go."

Riley helped her drunken friend out of the bar and into the streets where they would call a cab.

"Riley," someone called out from behind them.

Lucas stopped in front of her, hardly looking at her friend.

"How did you...?" he handed her the phone she left on the bar counter. "You went through my stuff?"

"I just read the first message and it happened to have said your name, I swear."

"It wouldn't have been the first time he went through a girl's stuff," Maya said as she looked at him.

Lucas was confused.

"Excuse my drunken friend, she's not really-."

"Riley, this was the guy I told you about. You know, my first one night stand...?"

 **DUN DUN DUN! What happens next?**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	7. I'd Rather Be Hurt By The Truth

_**The Truth Behind The White Lies**_

"You are the coward I once called my hero because you hid behind the lies of deception."

-KillEmWithKindness02

"Oh, hey." Riley said as she spoke on the phone with Mia. "I'm so glad I got a hold of you."

"Hi. Riley, right? Nice to hear from you again."

"You too." she said into the phone. "This might seem weird to ask, but since you guys work together, would you by any chance happen to know where my husband is at?" Riley asked as she rested her elbows on the counter.

"No, i'm sorry Mrs. Friar. If you want I can call him?"

"I tried that already, but he's not answering. He gets off from work at seven, right? So he should be home by now-"

"He get's off from work at five." Mia corrected.

Riley raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Lucas get's off from work the same time I do. For all I know he should be home by now."

"So he gets off from work at five, not seven?" The brunette asked, completely confused.

"It's been like that ever since I started working there." The redhead heard Riley sigh, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Riley said in a happy way so she wouldn't get suspicious. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Riley looked at the time which read, 8:35. She was confused, if Lucas has been getting off from work at five why would he come home passed seven? Just when she was about to call him someone had opened the door and walked inside. Riley knew all too well whose footsteps they were, he came closer to the kitchen and Riley came face to face with her husband who was smiling.

"Hey," Lucas said as he kissed her cheek and walked towards the fridge.

"Lucas, where were you?" Riley asked as she turned back to him. Just then he got a text message, after reading it and sending the person another message he finally answered her.

"At Zay's," He set his phone down and looked at her. "Why?"

"Why didn't you call?" Riley asked as she followed him into the living room.

"Because my phone died."

"You mean the phone you just used right now?"

He stared at her. "Look i'm not really up for questions, okay? Can we just save this for some other time?"

As much as Riley didn't want to save the discussion for some other time she silently nodded and walked up the stairs leaving him to watch T.V. while she went to bed.

* * *

"So he lied about having his phone uncharged?" Maya asked as she walked inside Riley's house, Riley followed her into the kitchen and she poured herself some water.

"Yeah. And the worst part is that he has been getting out of work at five." She drank her cold water and set the glass cup down.

"How is that bad?"

She looked at Maya, "He comes home at seven."

Her eyes widened. "Look, i'm pretty sure this is just some huge, ironic coincidence. The Lucas we both know would never have an affair, Riley."

The brunette twisted he ring and gulped. "It's just that...I know...and I know he wouldn't hurt me, but all the lying...? What could it mean?"

Maya ran a hand through her hair, "You don't live this life Riley. You grew up with Lucas, he asked your dad for his blessing to go on a date with you...who does that?" She rubbed the brunette's shoulders for reassurance. "Lucas loves you, and he wouldn't hurt you."

Riley nodded in between tears. "You're right. I'm just...tired."

"Just take a warm shower then go to sleep. You work really hard." Maya hugged Riley and the brunette walked up the stairs.

The blonde watched her go as she let out a deep breath and whispered, "I'm sorry."

 **What happens next? And why did Maya whisper that?**

 **Sorry this is a short chapter, but the next ones will be at the regular length.**

 **This story is coming to an end and I wanna know what you guys think. Is he innocent or is he guilty?**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	8. Guilty

_**The Truth Behind The White Lies**_

 _"You made a choice, but failed when you were about to succeed."_

 _-KillEmWithKindness02_

Riley cleaned the house that Lucas had apparently treated like trash. She found his socks on the floor and a white button up laying on the railing by the stairs, as she walked towards the kitchen Riley caught a glimpse of a blue denim jacket. The jacket was laying by the armstand on the brown leather love seat, the brunette sauntered towards the jacket and picked it up. It's unpleasant aroma made Riley gag, it couldn't have been Lucas's because he didn't smell like...cigars? She smelled it again and quickly moved it from her nose, it was definitely cigars mixed with something else, something way worse.

She set the jacket back down and walked towards the kitchen, where her phone was charging on the granite counter. She picked it up and dialed Josh's number.

"Hey, Riley."

"Josh, hey." she looked at the jacket once more. "When you came to my house with Maya on Wednesday, did you leave your jacket here?"

"What?"

"Your denim jacket, you must've left it here." Riley walked towards the fridge to take a bottle of water out.

"I didn't go to your house on Wednesday," Josh said. "I was stuck at the precinct."

Riley froze. "What do you mean?"

"I was working late on Wednesday. I didn't come home till four in the morning."

Riley's heart began to slow down as her heart beated faster. "Do you by any chance happen to know where Maya was at?"

"No, but I would assume she was home working on the wedding. Why?"

Riley snapped out of her trance, she wiped away the tears from her eyes and said, "No reason. I gotta go, i'll see you later."

She hung up the phone and cried into her arms, Maya. Maya had lied to her. She told Riley that Josh and her went to their house on Wednesday, but Josh claimed he was at work. That can either mean two things, Lucas and Maya are having an affair or she's innocent and they were was just hanging out. But why would she be wearing lipstick and lie about Josh being there?

Riley felt like her heart was being shattered into millions of pieces, she ambled towards her room nearly stumbling on the steps. She plopped on the bed and cried on her pillow, Riley would've never thought that Maya was sleeping with Lucas. How? Why? When? Seemed to be her only questions. Lucas was the love of her life, the man she wanted to come home to...the man to father her children.

Maya and Riley have known each other for years, since they were five. When she climbed through her bay window, the young little blonde was so alone, vulnerable, loving. Riley treated her like a sister, she helped her when she couldn't pay the bills and to only be betrayed by her...

Riley's phone rang again and she wasn't in the mood to pick it up. It vibrated and rang many times before she picked it up. "What?!"

"Wow, take it easy." said Farkle. "I can call some other time."

"Farkle." she whispered, how good it was to hear from him. "No. It's fine. Why'd you call?"

"It's about Minkus International," he spoke out, dreary.

Riley could tell something didn't go right. "Oh, no. Farkle. How much?" she asked.

"4.5 million," Came the answer. "That's how much money is coming out of the building's expense."

Riley took pity in her friend, "Do you have any leads on a possible suspect?"

"No. Not yet." he said. "We ran files, medical reports, surveillance cameras and we couldn't find someone suspicious."

"I'm really sorry, Farkle. I can't imagine the pain you must be in."

"It could've been worse, I could've gone bankrupt." He said. "I just thought i'd let my lawyer know before I tell Smackle, I call you later."

"Yeah, bye."

Everything was coming at a bad time, the money Farkle lost and the affair Lucas was having. Or even if he was having an affair. She rolled over on her bed and eyed his night stand, a half opened drawer caught her attention. She stared blankly at it, if she opened his drawer and found something she didn't like how would she react to it? Ignoring the guilt and pain she would fee later on, Riley cracked the drawer open. Folded shorts and boxer briefs she had pleated earlier lied there, but something didn't look right. They had been moved, she took out his clothes and found his phone.

This time Riley didn't care if she would be the snoopy wife he's told her to not become, she turned on the phone and to her surprise he didn't have a password. Riley breathed when she tapped on the message icon, when she saw the lists of names tears filled her eyes.

 **Maya: She's aware of the affair, be careful.**

 **Zay: Don't forget, it's your** **anniversary today.**

 _The both knew,_ Riley thought. She scrolled down and found a name that made no sense to her.

 **ISM: Love You.**

Where he replied: **I Love You too.**

She breathed heavily into the phone and cried, loudly. He was having an affair, but not with Maya...with someone else. And Riley wasn't going to sit around and be the naive wife he thought she was.

 **I know many people thought it was going to be Maya, but that would be too obvious from the very beginning. The other** _ **girl**_ **is out there and it can be anyone.**

 **Also I can have something happen for Lucaya shippers if they'd like.**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	9. The Unveiled Truth Hurts

_**The Truth Behind The White Lies**_

 _"My silence is not weakness, but the beginning of my revenge."_

 _-hatem_

 **ISM: _Let's spend our one year anniversary in Maui._**

 **Lucas: _What am I going to tell Riley? Just one night with wine, your naked body rubbing against mine is all I ask._**

 **ISM: _That's all I want, but let's go somewhere fancy. Money isn't a problem for me, we can go to the most expensive hotel in New York or you can come to my house and we can eat there._ **

**Lucas: _I prefer going to your house because Farkle won't be home._**

 **ISM: _He's gone all week. We can fuck for hours if you'd like._**

 **Lucas: _That's like asking a dead man if he wants a funeral. I want to see you,_ Smackle. **

**ISM: _You'll see me tomorrow for our anniversary._ **

**Lucas: _No, I want to see you right now. Send me a picture of you. You know what I mean, right?_ **

**ISM: _Lucas I don't send nudes._**

 **Lucas: _For me, let me see you. I don't want to wait for another day._**

Riley scrolled down through the picture she had sent him. Tears filled her eyes every second she read the text messages, but she couldn't stop. She wanted to know what the _man_ she's been married to for so long, has been doing.

 **Lucas: _Bigger than Riley's._**

 **ISM: _Do we plan on telling her?_**

 **Lucas: _Let's not...for now. I don't want to hurt her. She's sensitive when it comes to love._**

Riley screamed in tears as she ripped one of his shirts apart. He's lied to her for so long, one year to be exact. And he was with Smackle, no wonder he never wanted to be with her around Riley. She felt like an idiot. All this time she thought she had the perfect life and a perfect husband. But the truth is that she doesn't have the perfect life or husband, she's been living a lie. And her friends knew.

 **Maya: _You should tell her Lucas._ **

**Lucas: _I can't she'll want a divorce._**

 **Maya: _Yeah, she probably will. But that's because it's your fault, you went out and had an affair with, God only know's who._ **

**Lucas: _I know, I messed up! There, are you happy? If I tell her that's a divorce and I don't want that, I'm still in love with her._**

 **Maya: _If you don't tell her, I will._**

 **Lucas: _Go ahead tell her. Who do you think she'll believe? Riley will probably just think you're lying again. Just like you did on our one night stand, how you told her you were just drunk and got the person mixed up, even though you didn't._ **

**Maya: _You're an ass. And don't forget that happened before you and Riley met._**

 **Lucas: _You lied and if I get caught...that's not the only truth coming out._**

Riley cried as she walked down the stairs. Lucas was a different person, how did she ever fall in love with him? She opened the fridge and eyed the wine, wanting to drink every inch of it. She took out the wine and smelled it, as much as she wanted to drink it, she couldn't. She shoved the wine in the fridge, angrily.

 _"I love you, Riley."_ Lucas had said as he finished thrusting his naked body against hers. He fell right next to her and eyed the ceiling.

 _"I love you too, Lucas."_ Riley had said as she climbed on him.

All this time, she's let him in. She promised to love him, only him, but apparently he hadn't.

 **Zay: _Hey, how much do you want? I got like twenty rolled up._**

 **Lucas: _Let's split them, give me ten and I'll give the money after I get paid._**

 **Zay: _Five Hundred Dollars, don't forget. I need that money to help Vanessa with the bills_. **

**Lucas: _Don't worry, Riley's a lawyer she makes most of the money. I'll just take some from our bank account._ **

**Zay: _I don't know, Lucas. She is a lawyer what makes you think she won't find out?_**

 **Lucas: _I've been dating Smackle for a whole year and she hasn't noticed. Riley's smart and hot, but she can be pretty naive. I mean she hasn't even noticed that I forged her signature on the mortgage._ **

It took a while for Zay to respond.

 **Zay: _Don't forget to incapacitate the smell on the car. Wouldn't want her finding out about that either._**

 **Lucas: _Don't worry, she hasn't been inside my car for months now._**

 **Zay: _Don't forget it's your anniversary with Riley, today._**

 **Lucas: _SHIT! Totally forgot, thanks man. I owe you one._**

Riley couldn't stop the tears from building up, Lucas was a complete jerk and he had her fooled. He claimed to have loved her, but now...after all these lies, Riley wanted his love for her gone. She wants his love for her to just wash away in the puddles of her tears.

She grew a serious face. _No more crying, Riley. You aren't naive and you don't cry for the pain other people bring upon you. You are strong and will prevail._ After giving herself a pep talk, Riley dialed Maya's number.

 _"If it isn't my best friend in the whole world,"_ Maya said.

"Hey, Maya. Can you come over?"

 _"Sorry, Riles. I can't, i'm working on the wedding."_

"It won't be long, I promise."

The blonde groaned, _"Okay. Ten minutes max!"_

After Maya hung up the phone Riley washed her face and put on a wand of dark makeup. The day had grown into night and Riley didn't want to spend it home alone, crying.

Minutes passed and the blonde opened the door and found Riley on a barstool, keys in hand. "What did you need me for?"

Riley didn't flinch at the voice of Maya. "How long have you known?"

"I'm sorry?" asked Maya. "What are you talking about?"

"Lucas having an affair?" she stood up and walked to Maya. "How long have you known?"

Her ears couldn't process what she was saying. Had she found out? How? Wasn't he careful? The blonde sighed, "I'm so sorry. I tried to get him to tell you, but he threatened me by..."

Riley waited for her to finish the sentence. "By what? Is it about the one night stand?"

"I'm so sorry, Riley. It happened and yes i'll admit, I had sex with Lucas. But that happened before you two were together and I thought if I just lied..." she trailed off as tears formed in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I know who she is." Riley finally said.

"Who?" she asked. "Who is it?"

"That isn't your business, Maya." Riley slid on her gray coat, black purse following.

"Where are you going? It's ten in the night."

"Out." Riley answered, she watched her best friend cry and Riley almost took pity in her. "If you don't tell Josh you slept with Lucas years ago...I will." Maya's eyes widened at the threat. "And who knows...maybe he'll forgive the lying bitch you are and still marry your sorry ass."

Riley left at that. She already had her night planned out. If Lucas had an affair, why couldn't she?

 *** What happens next? What is Riley planning on doing and will Maya tell Josh?**

 **The next chapter is the last, and I really hope you read the quotes especially the next one.**

 **Hint for next chapter: Riley confronts Lucas about the affair.**

 **Also I want you guys to pick the name for the next and final chapter, the options are: _By All That's Holy_ or _A Woman Scorned..._**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	10. A Woman Scorned

_**The Truth Behind The White Lies**_

 _"Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned."_

 _-William Congreve_

 ***There was a review on this story that completely lashed out on a character's stance. But if I was ever in that situation where I was cheated on, I would side with Riley. No one should be made fun of like that, and the only way to get your dignity back...is by playing a different game. Anyways the reviewer came to their senses and apologized which (who) I forgave in a heartbeat.**

 **SUPER LONG CHAPTER!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy the last chapter of _The Truth Behind The White Lies..._ because I definitely enjoyed writing it. **

Riley slammed her car door as she cried into her hands outside on the snow. Just hours ago she was partying with a guy two years younger than her, she flirted, he flirted back, but when it came to the making out and having sex, Riley chickened out. She just couldn't, she couldn't cheat on Lucas. Riley didn't marry a cheater to become one. Hot tears trailed down, coated in a nice dark shade of black. She wanted to get out of her melancholy persona and just not feel. The man she vowed to be loyal to, didn't keep his promise. In fact he broke it three years into the marriage.

Riley looked into the house she called home, Lucas was in there-probably texting his other. As much as she didn't want to feel, cry, scream, die in self pity, the brunette couldn't help it. This pain was like no other, it wasn't like the pain she felt when her parents died. It wasn't like the pain of her first period, this pain was worse, because it came from the one man she was in love with. If you were to approach Lucas, you'd think he'd be an all time womanizer, a flirtatious man who seemed to give the best possible kind of sex-but Riley knew him since the sixth grade. She knew that he would never do anything to hurt her, she knew that he was the most caring man in the world who would do anything for the closest people he's known.

But it turned out that anyone who didn't know him, knew him better than the people who did.

How can someone fall in love, then cheat on them because of sex? To Riley sex could be the last thing on her mind and she wouldn't care, but to Lucas it seemed like it was much more. She wiped the trailing tears from her cheeks and walked inside her warm house, which had the strange smell of cigars...and that something else she couldn't get her nose on.

Riley took one step into the stairs as immediately regretted it, she plopped down on the couch and stared at the void, dark ceiling that gave her no answers. She wasn't drunk and she didn't like to be, but Riley now she wished she was. Two shots and a martini would do the trick, she would confront Lucas and leave him in the streets for the animal he was. Riley closed her eyes and dozed off into the sleep she wished she could call...eternal.

* * *

Lucas walked down the stairs and sighed once he saw his wife on the barstool drinking a cold glass of juice. He walked up to her and opened the fridge taking out a small Yoplait. He turned to Riley and found her eyes red, without hesitation he asked why. "Riley, honey...are you okay?"

Riley forced a smile. "Yeah, i'm fine...just really tired. I was working all night yesterday and I didn't come home till four in the morning." She found it easier to lie to him, now since she knows the type of man he is.

"Why didn't you come sleep with me?"

"I...ah...I didn't want to wake you." She lied, "You looked peaceful and you were taking up the whole bed, so why wake you?"

He kissed her forehead, which Riley didn't like. "Can I ask you something?"

Lucas didn't look worried. "You can ask me anything." He turned his back on her as he placed a bagel into the toaster.

"Are you having an affair?" Riley played close attention to him, if he made any unnecessary movement then she would be onto him.

"An affair?" he questioned. "You think i'm sleeping with someone else?"

"I want you to be honest with me." she said. "Have you ever looked at another woman? Or...slept with her?"

"Riley...why would you think I'm sleeping with someone else?" he demanded, a little too offended. "I asked you to marry me for a reason and one reason only."

She looked into her glass of juice. "That would be the biggest betrayal." She looked at him in the eyes. "I want you to be honest. Did you sleep with her?"

He looked at Riley in the eyes. "I'm not."

Riley's eyes filled with tears. She knew how he played his games...and he just lied to her. "Okay," she burst into tears. "You're right..." She got up and picked up her briefcase.

"Riley?" he asked, she stopped in between steps and turned to him. "I love you."

She wanted to just slap him then and there. "I love you too."

Riley slid into Lucas's car. Before he woke up she snuck into their room and found his keys in one of his pants. She unlocked the car and slid them back where she found them, Zay had mentioned something about his car, and she wanted to find out. She looked around in his car and found it completely cleaned, it even carried his smell, to which Riley gagged. He had to have been hiding something. Minutes passed and she still didn't find anything suspicious, that's until she saw the sunglasses holder. The brunette opened the holder and took out what was inside.

Tears filled Riley's eyes as she held onto eight cigar-like cigarettes. She put her hand on the holder again and took out packets of condoms, the agony left in her being was just excruciating. Whatever was on Riley's left hand didn't look legal and to the right just made her heart ache more.

She put the condoms back on the sunglass holder, but kept the cigars...for the beginning of her revenge.

* * *

The twenty-six years old entered her home and eyed her reflexion in the mirror she's always seen herself in. She put on her dark eyeliner following a dark shade of eyeshadow, Riley wrapped herself onto a coat and into her Firetrap lace up boots. She didn't go to work for many reasons, three reasons. She's been tampered with, fooled by others and now it was her chance to change that, because no one makes Riley Matthews look like a fool.

She sautered down the steps and into the living room picking up the jacket that has been lying there-on the couch-for days now. As the brunette closed the door to her house and slid into her car, she couldn't help, but feel so dull. She was tired and vacant. Riley wasn't going to feel like a victim when there's always vengeance.

She wasn't going to be the innocent one in this game of lies, she wasn't going to be the Riley everyone thought she was, she was going to be the damn lawyer everyone feared.

Three hard knocks followed on Zay's Babineaux door. Startled and unaware of the sudden noise, he walked over to the room and opened the door only to face a brunette with _his_ jacket in her hands. Zay had to admit she looked breathtaking, the sunlight shined on her and the half-wide smile plastered on her lips couldn't be anymore flawless. "Ah...Riley come in."

"Thank you," she passed by him and sat down on the living room couch, he sat down on the opposite seat next to her. "Wouldn't you be working at this time?"

"Due to the snow, I haven't been working in months." he answered. "I should be working by next month."

She nodded and decided to get right into the reason she came here. "Do you like cheaters, Zay?"

"Cheaters?" the dark skinned man recalled.

"Yeah." came the answer. "You know people who lie to their wives or cheat on them with other women...those type of cheaters."

Riley could tell he didn't have an answer. "Well cheaters are cheaters."

She forced a laugh. "Yeah, do you keep secrets from Vanessa?"

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Secrets, you know...not tell her the truth?" he shook his head. "What about Lucas? Does he lie?"

"Why are we talking about this?" asked Zay, "Is this the reason you showed up?"

"Were you expecting something else?" she asked, Riley was too aware of his feelings for her and she used that as her advantage. He shook his head. "Let me ask you again, does Lucas lie?"

His breathing grew heavy, "Not that i'm aware of."

Riley felt disappointed in Zay, she actually thought that he would come out with the truth, but that just makes him guilty-like the rest. "I don't like liars," Riley finally said. She took out the eight cigars in her hands and watched as Zay, winced. "Do you know what these are?"

He shook his head.

"Really?" Riley took out Lucas's phone, the one she found hidden on his nightstand, and read his texts. "Hey, how much do you want? I got like twenty rolled up."

He didn't bother look at her.

"You wanna know the perks about being a lawyer?" she asked. "It's knowing people that work and dedicate their life to justice, like NYPD, Detectives, FBI...or the NSA." She looked at Zay, ratherly seductive. "You had possession of marijuana...and gave some to my husband?" The brunette demanded answers.

"Look, at first he wanted me to give him some, but I didn't-"

"So what changed your mind?" Riley asked.

"He had money?"

"That money he gave you," she stood up. "Came from my pocket."

He stood up along with her, "Please don't tell NYPD."

Riley threw him the denim jacket. "I did before I got here."

* * *

"Hey, Farkle." Riley said as she entered the elevator, talking to her friend on the phone. "Do you live on the twenty-sixth floor or on the twenty-seventh?"

"The twenty seventh, why?"

"No reason." she said as she pressed on the button, she was relieved when she realized she was alone on the elevator. "This is going to sound abnormal...but when was the last time you had sex with Smackle?"

"Umm..." he stretched out the word. "That's rather personal, Riley."

"Farkle, I'm your lawyer I have to know this." She lied.

"I've never heard of a lawyer asking for their clients sex life."

"Just answer the question, i'm not going to judge."

"I don't know, Riley." he obligated.

"Answer it!"

After seconds of arguing he finally answered her, "Like four months ago. Why?"

She sighed, four months is a lot. "Smackle hasn't been so innocent in those four months...you can even ask my husband."

 **(Time Lapse)**

Smackle opened the door and was taken aback once she saw Riley, she looked at the brunette before letting her in. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Actually," Riley stopped walking and turned back to Smackle, following her into the living room. "I wanted to talk to you about Minkus International."

Her eyes widened at the words, "Did Farkle tell you?"

Riley received a glass of water handed by brunette, "I was the first to know." Riley meant for her words to be ruthless.

"Oh," Smackle said as she looked around the house. Between Riley and Smackle nothing was really in place, sure they were friends and all, but they were just awkward with each other. "What did you want to talk about Minkus International?"

"I was working on his case for trial, I ran some files and revised the surveillance cameras..." She handed Riley some pictures. "Anything look familiar to you?"

Smackle shook her and looked at Riley, "Why are you showing me these?"

"Because i'm not an idiot," Riley charged. "You caused the financial problem on your own husband's company."

"What?" Smackle asked, "I didn't."

"Okay," she nodded. "Then why are you on all of these pictures," Riley pointed out. "I went through your history Smackle, you're one of my clients so I have access to more than you think. And I found something..." She smirked at the brunette as she saw her tense. "You wanted to join the NSA?

Riley could tell she was starting to make Smackle nervous. "I know you're having an affair with my husband, Smackle."

Her eyes shifted towards her.

"You had me fooled for a year, you even sent nudes to him." The brunette couldn't stop. "You work for Farkle, but once he hears this...he's leaving you for the conniving bitch you are."

Smackle gulped. "Please don't tell him."

Riley laughed. "If I don't..."

"I'll stop seeing, Lucas." She continued.

The brunette wanted to slap her right then and there, in the text messages Smackle claimed she was in love with Lucas, but now she's willing to leave him for the sake of sounding innocent to her husband.

"You can keep him," Riley said. "You walked into this mess, and now you have to choose, if you don't chose by the end of today...i'm telling Farkle that you caused the strain in his business."

Smackle began to tear up.

"Why are you crying, Smackle?" Riley taunted. "Sluts get what they deserve." she walked over to Smackle and rubbed her her shoulders, "You won't believe how many girls take off their panties for an addict."

As Riley walked out she stopped by the door and eyed a vase, "Was this expensive?"

Smackle nodded.

Riley picked up the vase and dropped it on the floor, causing it to break and shatter in pieces. They both eyed each other, as if they were getting ready to fight.

* * *

Riley looked outside the window, it's bright sun and fading snow seemed to have been intimidating her. She'd prefer it raining with thunder, or windy and cloudy. She held a glass cup filled with water by her mouth when Lucas walked in through the door. She looked at him, not reacting at all. Lucas stopped when he saw three suitcases placed at the end of the stairs. He looked at Riley then back at the suitcases, "I told you I wasn't having an affair."

She ignored him and looked out the window, clenching her fist.

Lucas walked over to her, "I'm not having an affair-"

"I found your other phone, Lucas. You did a poor job in hiding it." She watched him step back. "You fucked your best friend's wife? For God's sake...Lucas you were his best man."

He didn't bother look at her.

"If you think about it..." she set the cup down and looked at the _man_ in front of her. "...you got Farkle's leftovers."

"People make mistakes-"

"You're right they do, but not for a whole year."

"It happened, Riley." he admitted. "You were about to call of the wedding, I was hurt and I wasn't thinking, Smackle was there and...one thing led to an other."

"I would've forgiven the relationship and the first affair, but now..." she took out his phone-the one she found. "She sends you pictures of herself and tells you she loves you."

Lucas didn't have anything to say, he just looked down at his feet.

"I talked to Smackle, today."

"What?"

"We argued and..." she unclenched her fist and showed him a strand of thick brown hair. "...one thing led to another."

Lucas took the strand of hair, clearly scared. "What did you do?"

"She lied, Lucas **.** I..." she watched as he walked back and forth, tears building up in his eyes. "...I made it look like it was suicide."

Lucas set the brown locks of hair and took out his phone, she dialed her number and waited for her to answer. When she didn't he panicked. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Dead, Lucas." Riley said. "She hung herself."

Lucas tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked at the hair, Smackle is dead. He clenched his fists as he looked at Riley, "You're supposed to protect people from the law, not break them."

"I defend, not protect." She corrected.

The green eyed man saw red, his body ran by rage and hurt. He picked Riley up from her stance and slammed her back to the wall, "You're a murderer!"

"And you are a criminal!" she snapped, ignoring the pain in her stomach. "You smoked marijuana and forged my signature on the mortgage, that makes you just as guilty as the crime Smackle did. Not mention Zay...the one who gave you the cigars...he's going to be spending quite some time locked up."

His strong hands wrapped around Riley's neck and he squeezed. She struggled to get his hands off of her, "It's mine." she panted. "Lucas...stop!"

Lucas let the brunette fall on the floor before he picked her up by the hem of her shirt. He looked her in the eyes, ignoring the tears that filled his.

"The lock of hair..." she breathed. "It's mine."

He looked at the shaved piece of hair right under her right ear, it was her hair. He sighed in relief, and let go of her.

"That pain you felt...it hurts like a bitch, doesn't it? Riley choked out."That's the pain I felt when I found out about the affair, only mine is real!"

He slammed her back into the wall, again and pressed.

"GO AHEAD!" she yelled. HIT ME!" her voice was strong which surprised Lucas. "It sure as hell wouldn't be the first time you laid a hand on me."

He violently breathed into her face.

"You really do love her, don't you?" Riley asked as tears streamed down her fists.

He didn't answer her, Lucas just looked down to his feet in defeat.

"I tried having an affair," Riley said causing him to look up at her-angry again. "But I couldn't because even after all of these lies...i'm still in love with you."

Lucas let go of his grip and sautered over to the suitcases. "I'll mail you the divorce papers."

And just like that he was gone. He slammed the door shut, leaving Riley alone to cry in the depths of her despair.

* * *

Maya opened the door to Riley's house, she got her message. She was grateful that Josh forgave the mistake she made years ago, but was hurt when he called of the wedding for a while. He wanted space, he wanted time to redeem himself, but Maya had to face the truth, Josh wanted space from her. At first she wasn't going to tell him, Maya was going to risk losing her best friend over the man she loved, but when she looked at his brown eyes-all she could feel was misconduct.

She came out with her sin, he came out with his feelings, picked up his keys and left. She knew they were still together when he sent her _the_ message.

 _ **I'm still in love with you.**_

As Maya closed the door and sauntered all over the house she called Riley's name, but silence was all she heard. As she walked up the stairs she saw Lucas's shirts-teared apart. The clues gave her only one assumption and that was-Riley had confronted Lucas. She opened the door to her room and found her crying at the foot of her bed.

"I missed my period this week," Riley confessed. "I'm...Maya, i'm pregnant."

 ***If you made it this far, I just want to thank you for your support. This is my first story to reach 100 reviews and I was just so AMAZED!**

 **I thought so low of this story, like who would want to read a RUCAS HATRED STORY? But it was something I was so passionate about, so thank you.**

 **I have another story _similar_ to-By Malice Through Agony. If you wanna check that out the story is called _Her Mistake, His Obsession._**

 **Thank you once again for the support and the people that actually knew who it was all along, i'm blessed with the readers.**

 **You should know by know that I have to be inspired to pursue a story, I was deeply inspired by this show called Doctor Foster: A Woman Scorned and a REALLY (Highly Recommended) song called _Bust Your Windows: Jazmine Sullivan_**

 **So for the last time on this journey:**

 **Follow, Favorite and Review**


	11. So Thanks To All

_**The Truth Behind The White Lies**_

 ***Hi Guys, it's me again. Many of you guys had questions on this story so I decided to answer them and give credit to some of the reviewers.**

 **violet1429: You were the first person to assume it was Smackle. Good Job!**

 **bhenry5811: You were the first person to guess Riley was** **pregnant, I tried to keep it subtle throughout the story and many people seem to have been fooled by it. So thank you for reading in between the lines.**

 **beatzlc: You suspected that Josh was never there that night when Riley saw the pink lip stain. That was partially right, but Maya was never there either. And she said that the lip stain was her's because she knew about the affair Lucas was having.**

 **Mrshankly: Lucas and Maya hooked up before Lucas met Riley, but she decided to lie about it and blame it on her _drunkness_ because no one has really liked Riley the way Lucas did. **

**sparkles85: In the show they make Riley look like she's fragile and weak, while Maya is the complete opposite. This story was built around Riley's revenge on the people that have wronged her. Like Zay gave Lucas possession of marijuana, and she took her anger out on him and turned him to NYPD, and she told Farkle about the affair before she confronted Smackle. It was Smackle all along who caused the strain in her husbands business.**

 **angela340278: The last chapter was originally going to be split into three parts, but after reading your review I decided to clump them all together.**

 **Anonymous14: Thank you for giving the story a chance even though you wanted a happy ending, but have you ever read a Rucas story that ended with a bad ending because one of them was completely guilty? If no, I wanted this to be the first. I could've made the story go either way-innocent or guilty-but I decided to make him guilty.**

 **Mickey12Boo: She was going to get her revenge no matter how much it would hurt her, but if you think about it, Riley loved both Lucas and Maya, but the ideal of a broken heart is dangerous and in my opinion it turned Riley into a badass.**

 **bexandcall: You were the only one that voted and i'm glad you made that choice because the name seemed to have fit the chapter.**

 **daghely: I was amazed by your review because that's what I wanted to go with at first, but if he had an option to decline or accept, he would decline because he's loyal to Riley.**

 **gracie278: I wanted Riley to know the difference between confronting and vengeance and she perfectly knew what both of them meant, so why not mix them together and do both?**

 **rucasfaith: I know that people love Rucas-I LOVE Rucas, but I wanted to step out of my comfort zone and try something new, and I did and this story was a success, it was actually my first story to reach 100 reviews. Anyways if you read this, I want you to know that i'm sorry it wasn't what you wanted.**

 **Lucayagoals4ever: Don't take this the wrong way at all, But I mean this with GOOD morality. What would you do if you were ever cheated on? And your best friend (sister) knew about it and didn't tell you? I sure wouldn't give my best friend mercy. Anyways thank you for reading and i'm glad I attracted LUCAYA fans.**

 **I wanted this story to be left unfinished and who knows maybe i'll write a sequel, but in the mean time I tend to take my break on writing for a while. My NEWEST STORIES are, Amended and 'Her Mistake, His Obsession.**

 **Although this story was left unfinished I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I may write stories that don't suit my name, but the message in my name isn't for my stories. The message it carries is for YOU (the readers). I hope you listen to KILL EM WITH KINDNESS BY SELENA GOMEZ, because it's an amazing song.**

 **I HOPE THIS STORY WAS A MUST-READ BECAUSE I LOVED WRITING IT!**

 _ **"People with hate you,**_

 _ **rate you,**_

 _ **and break you.**_

 _ **But how strong you stand,**_

 _ **is what**_ ** _makes you."_**

 ** _-Unknown_**


End file.
